


Jitters

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, I hope, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Greg and his fiancé's big day - but things are running late and Greg is getting nervous...</p>
<p>Written for Tumblr's <a href="http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sfs:-well-groomed">Silver Fox Saturday: Well Groomed</a> event celebrating the first same-sex marriages in England & Wales on March 29th...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notluvulongtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notluvulongtime/gifts).



> I haven't tagged relationships since this is (hopefully) meant to keep you guessing who the groom is but if there are certain pairs you really just can't stand even a _hint_ of, I've listed them in the notes at the end so you can scroll down and check.
> 
> But I'd rather you just read it ;)

"Molly!"

Molly turned from admiring the flowers at the sound of her name being urgently whispered. Sherlock was beckoning to her from behind one of the pillars in the church nave. He looked quite agitated. He also looked very dashing in his morning suit and she took a moment to commit the image to memory as she walked over to him.

"Sherlock? What's wrong?"

"It's Lestrade."

"Is he alright? I thought he was waiting in the vestry with you and the vicar?"

"He is but he's starting to panic because of the delay and I don't know what to do. I've no idea what to say to him."

Molly wasn't sure which was more surprising - the thought of Greg panicking or Sherlock actually admitting a gap in his knowledge.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No - I need you to find my brother. Mycroft's the only one who can put him at ease now."

"Mycroft?"

"He can manipulate anybody into anything - I'm sure he can persuade Lestrade to do something we all know he already wants to!"

"Fine, I'll find him. Don't you start getting hysterical as well. Anyone would think you're getting married yourself."

"Should that blissful day happen Molly, I'm sure you'll be among the first to know!" Sherlock snapped at her, looked momentarily stricken, flushed, stammered something Molly didn't catch and finally fled.

Molly smiled. Did he just…? Oh. Mycroft. Right.

Ten minutes later she was standing with Sherlock and the vicar - the vicar checking his mobile, Sherlock seemingly riveted by the shine on his shoes - when Mycroft came out of the vestry.

"Crisis averted. If only all negotiations were so simple."

"So he's not going to bolt?" Molly asked.

"Hardly. He wouldn't make it past my security detail anyway." Mycroft took a fob watch from a pocket on his waistcoat, checked it and returned it. "I'm sure the groom's… That is, the _other_ groom's, arrival is imminent. I'll return to my seat now. Good day, Miss Hooper." He nodded to his brother and said, "Sherlock," then with unmistakable warmth and flashing what looked like an honest to goodness _smile_ at the vicar, "David."

The clergyman blushed beautifully. "Mycroft. See you after."

Molly had never seen anything but the smallest smirk on the face of Mycroft Holmes. Must be true what they say about the romantic atmosphere at weddings.

She popped her head in to the vestry. Greg was sitting in a chair beside the vicar's small desk with his hands clasped between his knees. He'd clearly been tugging at his hair as it was all over the place and his tie was a little askew. Molly decided not to tell him - it just made him even more attractive, were such a thing possible.

"OK?"

"Yeah… yeah. Just…" Greg's knees were bouncing up and down and he gnawed at his bottom lip. He looked like an eight year old waiting to go on in a school play.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute. Probably lost track of time polishing his medals or something."

Greg laughed and she saw some of the tension leave his shoulders.

Sherlock came up behind her and stuck his head round the door over her shoulder.

"Lestrade? He's here."

Greg leapt to his feet like he'd been stung. "Right! OK. We'd better get to the front then, eh?"

He shot past them at a pace Sherlock would have been proud of.

Sherlock was far slower to make his move but when he did it was towards Molly, not the front of the church. "I, umm… Thank you, Molly."

"No problem. I better get back to my seat as well."

"You, err…. you look very nice." Sherlock leaned over, pecked her on the cheek and then spun on his heel and marched towards where Greg was standing, shifting nervously from foot to foot in front of the vicar.

Molly grinned so wide she thought her face would crack… and went to take her seat.

 

* * *

 

 

Greg turned at the sound of the door at the back of the church opening - and every shred of worry evaporated as his soon-to-be husband and _his_ best man stepped through it and the organ struck up the processional.

Every pair of eyes was on them as they advanced. They both looked magnificent in their dress uniforms, medals catching the light as they passed slowly through each shaft of sunlight cast on the aisle from the high windows.

"You're grinning like an idiot, Lestrade," Sherlock whispered in his ear.

"Well I am an idiot so that's fine," he replied. "Hello." This last was directed to the other groom who came to a halt beside him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. The driver got lost."

"Not a problem. You're here now." Greg grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He turned and nodded a greeting to the other best man.

"John."

"Greg."

John took up his place slightly behind them next to Sherlock. Greg saw him turn and give a small wave to Mary and their daughter, Lizzie who were sitting in the second pew. Lizzie looked utterly enraptured at the sight of her daddy in his uniform. Mary looked proud - and a little _predatory_.

Greg thought he was probably looking at his fiancé the same way. God, he was such a sucker for a man in uniform.

"Are we ready, gentlemen?" the vicar asked.

They both nodded.

The vicar cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Greg Lestrade and James Sholto…"

**Author's Note:**

> Relationships: John/Mary, hints of Sherlock/Molly and Mycroft/OMC(the vicar) and of course, finally, Lestrade/Sholto.


End file.
